


Hey Mama! (What you think about that?)

by rosechi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (more specifically chen), Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, In which Junmyeon is an asshole, Other, and CBX is havin none of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosechi/pseuds/rosechi
Summary: "The government's gone corrupt, Baek. Media too. We can't trust them anymore.""And what are we gonna do, huh?" Minseok asks, Baekhyun nodding at the question. Jongdae was right, but what the hell was Jongdae planning on? It wasn't like they could do a damn thing with someone as corrupt as Kim Junmyeon in charge."Ain't it obvious?" Jongdae cracks a smirk."We're gonna overthrow 'em."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for this while watching the CBX music video...and now I realize I have no idea what I'm doing. If there are grammatical errors in this (which I'm sure there will be, orz) please, don't hesitate to give me constructive criticism. This is...really the first major fanfic I've ever wrote. I hope it does well. Also, no ships are really decided or set in stone other than Baekhyun and Xiumin...and Kris and Suho. Sort of. You'll all find out soon. But...yeah! Constructive criticism. That helps. A lot. Hope you enjoy!

They've been hearing the same shit on the radio for months now back at camp, back at work. "There's nothing to fear. Everything is in control. Obey orders and nobody will be hurt." The trio has been hearing it since their teenage years, since everything got fucked up. Korea hadn't been the same since this fucked up thing started. Since they had been sanctioned, riots had flared up left and right. Only fools stayed in the cities, only fools believed that nothing was wrong and that violence could be avoided. And luckily, they were the few of the population that weren't complete and utter idiots.

No. They were the closest thing to a rebellion that the republic had.

Or at least, that's what Jongdae tried to tell everyone. There was only a small group of them- Jongdae, Minseok and Baekhyun were at the head, and a group of roughly twelve others accompanied them in the...well, the woods. You see, there's not much of a place to hide from the government, from their corrupt as fuck media in the city. Not even in rural areas, not even in the calm streets of Icheon that Yoona had so kindly suggested they stay. No, they had to stay somewhere only they inhabited. So they had set up camp in the woods, quite literally. Lived rather peacefully in there for years while the outside world carried on in blissful ignorance. Kim Junmyeon reigned with an iron fist, was more of a dictator than anything and oh, Jongdae hated him. Hated him with a burning passion. And if he's to be completely honest, the rebel wanted him dead. As corrupt as he was, Jongdae really wonders how he even managed to get to the top of the food chain just like he is now. But he supposes that rats always managed to find their way in. 

In a perfect world, Jongdae would love to overthrow them. Would love to have a team of rebels to dismantle the government, to take over the media and start a true resistance. But in all actuality...

In a team of fifteen, there were only three of them that actually cared to stop this hell.

Byun Baekhyun. Kim Minseok. And Kim Jongdae himself.

Minseok had damn good reason for his cause- he had been evicted from his home when his father had been deemed a traitor to Junmyeon for reasons unknown. His mother had been killed in front of his face when he had been merely a baby faced teenager. And Minseok had spent years in the hell that was the dictator's 'boarding schools'. More like slave camps, Minseok always said. He has scars from whips, has trauma he'll never get over from that shit. He doesn't want anyone to ever experience it again, not if he has a thing to say about it.

Baekhyun...he doesn't have much of a reason at all. Perhaps it's his little crush on the turquoise haired male, or perhaps it's just his taste for danger and adrenaline. But he's always been enthusiastic towards their cause. He's often said he'd die for it- a cruel reality in these tough times. Jongdae remembers watching those action movies as a child and seeing people die. He remembers wishing that he'd never have to see such things. So much for that, he thinks. But despite all of Baekhyun's enthusiasm, he's never seen death. Never experienced it. Jongdae wonders if he could even handle seeing a drop of blood, despite his hair being the color of the crimson liquid.

Jongdae's reason is personal. Nobody knows exactly what it is that causes that burning hatred for Junmyeon except for the man himself. And that's because, well, they had known each other as children. They had grown up in the same town, had been best friends as little kids and done everything together. It was in middle school that they grew apart. Junmyeon was a couple years above him, and it was obvious they couldn't stay friends forever. He graduated high school just as Jongdae was finishing up middle. And that was where it all started going downhill. The once friendly boy changed, his father gaining more and more political power. Until just...one day, he ruled the country. His father, however, was nowhere near as bad as his successor. As shocking as it had seemed, the kid had killed his own father to take over his position. To seize the power that he held. 

That was when Jongdae realized he had changed.

And now it's been years. Junmyeon's reign worsens with every passing year. The streets of Korea have never been bloodier, have never seen this much death or destruction. There's posters everywhere demanding compliance, soldiers patrolling the streets and all of the businesses are industrialized now. There's not a person alive in the cities that isn't being watched. Be it a rich man or a peasant. And Jongdae has had enough. 

It's on a random day, nothing much has really happened that it finally hits him. He's drunk, just like he is quite often, booze the only way to escape the woes of the outside world. The only way to ignore Junmyeon's stupid smug face on the television- he didn't really listen to it anyway, just watched. The government by now had corrupted and taken control of the media as well. It all lured them into a false sense of security. Bunch of bullshit, if you asked him. But that's the thing.

He was tired of it. 

So tired, in fact, that he sends a glass bottle, previously filled with beer, right at a tree just outside of their tent.

"Fuckin' hell!" He screams, his loud voice echoing throughout the trees. Baekhyun jumps about three feet in the air while Minseok merely looks over, adjusting his glasses just a bit. He's used to the younger's outbursts by now, but normally there's some precursor to them. Now- well, there's nothing. Nothing bad had happened on the TV, unless you could count the dictator's face as something bad. Although, knowing the rebel, that might have been the instigator. "I'm tired of it. I'm tired of the fucker thinking he can just do anything and get away with it!" And oh, it was about Junmyeon. Minseok sighs, running a hand through newly dyed turquoise hair. They had to change their hair colors and styles often- couldn't risk being recognized. "I'm done. Somebody's got to do something. Or nothing is ever gonna fuckin' change!" Baekhyun seems a bit confused by this point, while Minseok is merely observing. Jongdae got like this quite often, had hopes of overthrowing the dictator but had never gotten quite riled up enough to even try. They never had a plan, never had the sense to think of one. "Hyung, what are you even gonna do?" Baekhyun exclaims, standing up and walking over to Jongdae, who's actually packing things into one of the sacks on the side of the tent. Minseok observes- he's never seen his friend get to this point before. 

Perhaps it was finally the day he'd take action.

It's when Baekhyun grabs the brunette's shoulder that he stops, turning around and Jongdae finally speaks. "The goverment's gone corrupt, Baek. You know it, I know it, everybody in our fuckin' club knows it. Media too. All they do is sing Junmyeon's praises, don't even talk about all the people they've killed. Nobody even knows about Minseok's family bein' dead except for us." The eldest seems to stiffen at the mention of it, but says nothing. "It's ridiculous. And somebody needs to do something."

"And what are we gonna do, huh?" Minseok says, finally speaking up. His tone isn't condescending, merely questioning, which Baekhyun goes along with. He nods, wanting an answer too. Jongdae was right, everything by now was corrupt, but at this point, how would they fix it? With someone like Kim Junmyeon in charge, change was bound to be impossible.

"'Ain't it obvious?" Jongdae cracks a smirk, the expression on his face holding a thousand unsaid words. He's got a plan this time, Minseok can tell. And he's not entirely sure whether he's excited or terrified of the prospect of such a thing.

"We're gonna overthrow 'em."


	2. Chapter 2

"Overthrow the government?" Baekhyun exclaims. "Jongdae, do you think we're in some dystopian novel or something?" he yells, likely waking up the others in the surrounding tents if they hadn't already been roused by the elder's previous shouting. "This isn't the hunger games, Dae! Real people are dying, and that'll just make matters worse! You know you can't beat him with a few words and your wit." Jongdae sighs at the younger male's words, shaking his head.

"Real people die every day under his rule, Baek. Don't forget about that. It ain't that different from a dystopian story if ya' think about it." Jongdae says with a quirk of his brow, to which Minseok sighs, deciding to speak up after a moment. "That may be true, Dae. But in those stories, you always know what the turn out's gonna be. The hero or heroine gains the upper hand. They win the battle, over throw the government and all that shit," he explains, looking Jongdae in the eyes as he speaks. "But with this, you can't know with certainty that you'll make it out on top. You're not some savior, Jongdae. You're just a man. You don't have any formal training. The only thing you know how to do is use a handgun."

Before Minseok knows it, Jongdae's pressing the barrel of his new pistol to his forehead, playfully clicking the safety off, but the eldest doesn't even flinch. He's used to this by now, Jongdae's been rather fascinated with firearms lately and it isn't like it's the first time he's had a gun pointed at him. He supposes he can thank Chanyeol for that. "I do know how to use a gun." Jongdae affirms, shooting a bullet out the tent and into a target on one of the many trees outside- none other than a photo of the dictator's face himself. "And I intend on using it if I have to." He's brandishing it with a few twirls before slipping it into his holster at his side, leaning against the table and perhaps he wasn't as drunk as he appeared. His thoughts are coherent, his words sharp and his mind witty. "My plain isn't just to walk straight in, fuck shit up and leave like we've done something. I'm not a damn idiot, I know that won't work. Nah, I've got something good." Jongdae grins with that, the expression worming its way across his features and both Minseok and Baekhyun know that expression far too well. The man in front of them either has something amazing in his mind right now- or terrible. Or perhaps, Baekhyun thinks, it's a mixture of the two.

"Well, if you've got such a good plan, Dae, why don't we hear it?" A new voice asks, deep and nearly all bass as a the new figure enters the room. Baekhyun seems to light up a bit at his presence- it was none other than Chanyeol. He was pretty close to being in their inner circle- the only one he wasn't too close with was Minseok. Chanyeol just wasn't all about the rebellion like they were. No, he preferred to merely stay around, protected with his guns. But he had no problem supplying the rest of them with weapons, something that he could easily do since he had connections with the outside world. From Minseok's rifle to Jongdae's elegantly decorated cap gun, he's the one with the ammo, the parts. Chanyeol could probably be the most dangerous man in camp if he wasn't such a damn huggable teddy bear. It's quite ironic that the man with all the guns barely even wanted to use them. Except for defense, of course. Chanyeol has saved their asses multiple times.

Jongdae chuckles, strolling over to the nearby chair at the edge of the tent, plopping down in the seat before twirling his gun yet again. "My plan? You sure you ready to hear it, Chanyeol? It's pretty damn good." Jongdae has always been so smug about his ideas, regardless of if they were bad or good, and if Minseok is to be completely honest, he's not as different from Junmyeon as the younger likes to think he is, despite his trust for him. But this idea he seems particularly proud of. Particularly sure of. Chanyeol of course nods, dark brown hair falling in front of his face and Jongdae smirks. Chanyeol for a moment wonders just what thoughts are going through his head at the moment; he's not often a part of the planning like this. Normally he just brings out the guns, gives them what they need and they go. But for some reason, the way Jongdae was talking made him think that he just might be involved too.

"You know how all the jobs in the country are almost militarized now? You make your way up the ranks, you do your work in a little cubicle and barely see the light of day until you're off? And if you do, you're accompanied by shit tons of guards?" The others nod, Minseok stiffening again at the thought- he had been in that situation once before too. "We're gonna go in that hell. We're gonna get those positions, infiltrate the system and get close to Junmyeon and his lackies. He won't recognize me, it's been way too long since we've seen each other. We've both changed." Jongdae's face falls a bit at that, a grim expression on his features. "Chanyeol, you have your way into the system, you could get us new names. You could help us out."

"Jongdae, that's insane." Minseok is speaking up again, interrupting Jongdae and he's much more loud than he normally is. He's always talkative during social conversations, but when it came to the rebellion he was somewhat...quiet. His ideas were soft spoken, but for some reason this was different. "Even assuming that you could get one of those jobs, how the hell would we be able to overthrow them? How would we record information and plan with cameras and soldiers watching our every move?" The turquoise-haired male's voice is rising, almost as if he's angry but in reality, he's frightened. Frightened of having to return to that Hell. "You never worked in there, Jongdae. You don't know what happens to people that don't obey. You joined the rebellion right when it began- I had to endure through that shit for years. If you fuck up even once, you're punished. They don't care about you there." 

Jongdae sits back, listening to what Minseok has to say while Baekhyun stares with wide, frightened eyes- they'd talked about stuff like this before, but Minseok never really opened up about the cruel reality of it all. "You'd think it'd get better the further up you get, but it's not. The punishment just gets worse. I was nowhere near Junmyeon's level and I still have scars. Both mental and physical. They whip you, they chain you up and bind you for days. They'll do things that'll fuck with your mind, and if you don't get back into shape, they kill you. Those people have absolutely no mercy whatsoever." Minseok is shaking now, his eyes crazed and wide as he seems to recall all of the hellish moments, his hands planted firmly in his lap. Baekhyun is moving to comfort him, running his hand through the elder's hair gently, and for some reason that seems to help. Minseok slumps in his arms, resting his hand on the redhead's shoulder, flustering the boy a bit but not enough to make him move away.

Jongdae seems to be contemplating something, perhaps his decision on what to do. And when he seemingly finishes, he's standing up, walking over to Minseok and Baekhyun, letting out a sigh. "Look. I know that it's probably gonna be scary, going back into that hell. Terrifying even. I don't want anything to happen to any of us either, but if we don't do something about it, nobody will. To my knowledge, there's nobody else that's starting a rebellion around here. If we don't do anything, he'll reign for the rest of our lives, maybe forever if he can find a damn way. It's not fair, and I plan to do something about it." He says, and it's obvious now that his resolve and ambition for this isn't just some drunken stupor. Chanyeol grins a bit, placing a hand on Jongdae's shoulder at which the elder smirks. "I can get you inside, don't worry. I'll try my best to get you three higher up positions from the get go, but you have to kiss ass to get up the ranks. I'll give you weapons, get them to where you live and I'll make sure everything is in place. But...Jongdae, this is gonna take a lot of effort. You owe me." 

Jongdae merely chuckles at that, Minseok and Baekhyun sighing in the background as he presses a soft kiss behind Chanyeol's ear. "Don't worry, I'll make sure I pay you back." Chanyeol is reaching his hand forward, his fingertips snaking around Jongdae's waist and Baekhyun is making gagging noises in the background. "Can you two go in one of the tents or something?" he exclaims with a laugh, at which Jongdae pulls away, speaking with the taller for a moment before brushing against his shoulder, almost like a promise for later on. Chanyeol and Jongdae weren't exactly lovers- they were something in between. They both had extremely insatiable desires, ones that were hard to fulfill when you lived with such a small group of people. But perhaps his affection for the taller male is growing, because as they speak, he finds that...well, he'll certainly miss him when they leave. So it's with a slightly solemn face that he returns to his two friends, explaining all that's happening.

"Well, boys. We ship out in two days. Better say your goodbyes, we don't know when we'll get back." he says, scratching at the back of his neck. "Pack everything you hold dear to you, Chanyeol will give us our info tomorrow, but he did give us new names." Both of them seem to almost perk up at that, a bit excited at the aspect of having a new identity. Baekhyun is practically jumping up and down as he asks what they're to be.  
Jongdae points at himself first, of course. "I'm the leader. I'm gonna be the one getting close to Junmyeon. From now on, I'm not Jongdae. I am Chen." He says, giving a wink for good measure along with the name. He's moving over, pointing at Minseok now. "You'll now be known as Xiumin. Your job is to get all the info that we need on the mission. You should know more, you've worked there." And that grants a shiver from the male, one that Jongdae tries to ignore. And Baekhyun, poor little Baekhyun who seems so excited for a new name...well...

"Your name is Baekhyun." The redhead's jaw drops at this, instantly shocked that he wouldn't be getting an alias. "Why doesn't mine change? Why don't I get a cool name?" He exclaims, shaking Jongdae's arm almost violently before the elder can brush him off. "You've never interacted with anybody in the outside world before. You'll be fine with your normal name, they shouldn't have any records of you." he explains, at which the redhead huffs at. "Fine." He mutters, and Minseok laughs. Really, he was too cute. But the reality of the mission is finally beginning to sink in, even to Jongdae who's still in somewhat of a drunken haze.

"Well. Better get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."


End file.
